Police Woman: GD Head of Security
by Meagana
Summary: Unhappy in her current placement and given a chance to relocate by Global Dynamics as their head of Security, we get a look at what happens to Kate Todd, after she leaves, NCIS


Eureka

December 2005

Allison Blake was in the US Marshall Office, with Stan McQueen, Marshal Mann, and Mary Shannon. "She will be very well Protected Where she is going, much better than where she is now actually, and she will be able to use her training, much more than an Asset Protection Associate at Price Co. It's been signed off on by the Head office, and its top secret."

"I'll call her down here." Stan said. They did and she agreed to go. She packed up much more than Suitcases, and took the Private Jet, to Eureka with Allison Blake. After laying everything out for the former Kate Todd, the current Katie Leigh Bryant

"So, you need a Head of security?"

"You read the fine Print?"

"I read everything, an entire town devoted to science, my friends Abby and Jodie would love that, so would McGee."

"You can't tell them about although with your new position you can contact them, and your family. I understand you write to them?"

"Through WITSEC, I write to Abby and Jodie, Dr. Mallard knows but I don't maintain a correspondence with him."

"We'd prefer you didn't contact your family, but we know eventually you'll want to. Your new Identity, is Caitlin Baxter. You have an almost identical background to your own, it's iron clad, and it's just for show, I guarantee you everyone in Eureka knows who you are, and your life story. But if you ever want or need to leave Eureka for something it's important….." they got to Eureka, and first Allison shows her, her House. It's a five bedroom two story English Cottage Style House with a finished basement, and a loft attic, beautiful gardens, with a stone patio area. The Inside of the House had a Large Gourmet state of the art Eat in Yet Country Kitchen, A Large Dining room that fit 20 people, a Living room, an Entertainment room, the doubled as an MTAC like thing, a state of the art computer study room, a library/office, a Sunroom, a Laundry room, five big bedrooms each with their own bathroom, the master suite being the biggest and best, open play room, on the side of the hall. It was obvious this had been someone else house before hers, and it was still furnished, minus all the personal stuff. It even had a car in the drive way, a Dark Blue 2004 Jeep Grand Cherokee with a Lot of after Market upgrades. Abby the cat had as soon as she let her out of the carrying case, settled into the Easy Chair in front of the widow that was hit most by the sun, and Jethro even though the fireplace was not lit, settled on the rug in front of it.

"This house belonged to a family before me didn't it?" Kate asked.

"Yes, But It was the only house, with everything you asked for, otherwise we'd have to build it. Which would take time."

"No, I love it's perfect." She said. Kate finished her paperwork and was sent to medical for her Physical she was surprised to See Charles Emerson Winchester IV, President Bartlett's Nephew, the President had a brother Jonathon around the same age as him, but he also had a sister, Helena who 15 years younger than him, she married Charles Emerson Winchester III who was about Korean War Veteran and 20 years his sister's senior, and had Charlie. She knew him fairly well. They'd had a flirting relationship whenever they met.

"Kate, I thought I was seeing Caitlin Baxter…."

"You are that's me….."

"Ah, well, I'm head of the Medical Science division, I'll do your physical personally." He did and they talked.

"So how'd you end up here?"

"I was working at Price Co. in Albuquerque, and I was offered the chance the head Security at GD I jumped at it."

"How'd you end up in Albuquerque?"

"Victor Allen is trying to build an Afghani Drug empire and needed to off anyone who could ID him."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"You're perfectly healthy, you drink too much coffee, and you're on your feet too much, the coffee addiction will only get worse here, but the standing on your feet thing here will hopefully get better, would you like to join me for lunch, Café Diem can make anything, Vincent is a genius?"

"Sure." They had Gone to Café Diem, she got an Chicken with Pasta, and Broccoli with Cream Sauce, it was what Abby used to make for her, and Peace Mango Ice Tea, he got Vegetable Lasagna, and they split a piece of Strawberry Cheesecake. She had already been assigned a car, Jeep Grand Cherokee, with extras that sure as hell weren't standard. She went to her office, she got her ID, and met her staff. Her second in command was a Man named Kale Williams, he was a Light skinned Black man, and was wearing the standard security uniform.

"So you're my second in Command?"

"Kale Williams, former Navy SEAL, I'm married to Sadie Weinstock the head Plant Biologist. I've been here eight years."

"Why weren't you promoted?"

"First of all I didn't want it. It's a lot of hours, and I want to spend most of my spare time with my family, second technically I'm still in the Navy I'm in the reserves, and they tend not to promote even the reserve Military service members to command positions."

"I think I understand."

The second week, she was there, She and Charlie started sleeping together. They were just drawn together, they needed and wanted each other.

Eureka despite all the strange things that happened here, was a lot like, NCIS, things happened, some crazy things, some bad things, you investigated them, the difference was, here no one had bad intentions. They were just careless. She worked with Sheriff Cobb, and Jo Lupo a lot. When she wasn't having lunch with or Dinner with Charlie she was having lunch, or a girl's night with Jo. She's go to the shooting range with Jo. Or running with Jo, she took cooking lessons from Vincent, and When Jethro got out, and broke his back and had to be put to sleep, some of the scientists got together, and built her, another Dog, a report dog, with the appearance of a pure bred German Shepherd Male who she also named Jethro, he got along great with Abby, and She didn't have to clean up after him. He was also very affectionate. And Douglas Fargo was always happy to help her if there were any problems, in return she fixed him up with a girl she knew liked him named Julia, as head of security she knew pretty much all the employees. She was hands on and got to know as many GD employees in a friendly way before there was a problem, so they'd come to her if there was one. Part of their contract was experiments on them. She read it very carefully, one of the experiments made her extra fertile and very amorous, Did the same to Charlie, and in July of 2007, she became Pregnant. She and Charles decided to get married, in a month on August 25th, 2007. Because they loved each other not because they were pregnant although they were both raised Catholic. He called his family, she called Allison Blake, who arranged for her family to be told. Allison Blake went to her family, they knew Jodie and Abby would come. So she Skyped them and they immediately agreed.

One of the DOD Liaisons to GD, Lt. Commander Carson McCrae, US Navy Intelligence, Annapolis Graduate and member of the Connecticut McCrae family. Sometimes he wishes he went to Yale and majored in Girls Booze and stupid stunts like his little Brother Colin. Right now he is about to approach the Todd family and tell them their daughter is not dead, is about to get married on the Saturday after thanksgiving and they are invited. Sometimes He Envies his ex-girlfriend Kate, getting the Situation Room, she never has to deal with people coming back from the dead, or robots, or military strike teams at High School Science fairs, but then again she has to deal with the White House press Corps, and Toby Ziegler. He closes and locked the door to his Mid-size rental car, and makes his way up to the Todd's house. He rings the door bell, and Gary Todd answers, he's 6'1, and all gray, with soft brown eyes, much like his daughter.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm Lt. Commander Carson McCrae, United States Navy. I'm currently attached to the department of the Defense as a Liaison, I have some information about your daughter, Caitlin, Can I please come in and can you please gather the adult members of your family?" He asked.

"I'm Gary Todd, we're all here. We'll put a Movie in for the kids, please come in." 10 minutes later, the classic Peter Pan was playing for the kids, Gary and Grace Todd, Daniel, Matthew his wife Maria, Rachel and her husband Rich were all gathered.

"In 2005, Former Secret Service turned CIA Agent Vincent Allen, had been working in Afghanistan and had decided to disappear off the face of the earth while building a drug empire to do this he had to disappear anyone who could prove it was him, which was kind of stupid, because it put law enforcement on his trail, but he went after Kate, his attempts failed, her death was faked and she was placed in Witness protection, just a few months in Witness protection and she left the Program and went to a Top Secret, Government Run Research facility, Eureka it's a town in Oregon run by a company called Global Dynamics which is run by the Defense department, of course not everything they make it for the military they make medical breakthroughs, biomechanical, computer research, sunscreen, plant research, crop research, there isn't an area of science they don't cover there, she's their head of security, she's marrying Dr. Charles Emerson Winchester IV, President Jed Bartlett's Nephew, and Head of the Medical Science Division, she's also Pregnant about a Month, it's going to be a girl."

"They can tell that already." Maria asked.

"Medical science is state of the art there." Carson said.

"When can we see here?"

"I brought a Secure Laptop, and, a dedicated Wi-Fi Node, we can talk to her right now if you like. She's probably at work."

"We would like." Gary said.

Lt. Commander McCrae, set up the Laptop, and used his GD off-site Sign in, and then Video called Kate.

"McCrae I'm a Little busy some of Taggart's Animals are lose again, Charlie and I talking to Vincent in an Hour about catering the Wedding, then Gemma about the flowers, and I have to talk to Abby, Jodie and Jo about Brides-maids, once my sister is cleared Rachel about Maid of Honor, and Jackie about using the Inn for the guests, and the reception, and I have to find a priest with clearance."

"Kate, I have your family with me." Kate looked up with tears in her eyes.

"Mom, Dad…..everybody it's amazing…..to see you."

"Sweetie, it's good to see you too." Grace Todd said.

"Honey is this Man Charlie treating you right?"

"He's a good man dad, one of the best, the best man I've ever been with. He's Kind, intelligent, polite, but not the kind of polite that makes you feel less, than, the kind that makes you feel at ease, like he's completely sincere which he is, he's smart and honestly cares about me, falling in love with him wasn't like falling it was like being lifted up, it was warm and comfortable, like putting on your favorite pajamas fresh from the dryer, we just fit together, and I knew the first time we kissed. It was passionate, but very loving, and left me breathless I've never had a better kiss. He also opens doors for me, and waits for me to be seated for before I sit down, stands when Is stand up, pulls out my chair, carries things for me, walks first up and down stairs, and on the inside of the street, all the Little things, people no longer do."

"The wedding is in a month we'll be there, and we're coming a week early to see you." Gary said.

The President was coming to. And staying the week after the wedding to tour Eureka. It was the Week before the Wedding. Abby and Jodie would come straight from Quantum leap, and go back to Quantum leap, and not tell anyone their usual Quantum Leap, visit was interrupted by a three day, visit to Eureka, in a private plane. Which Jodie could pilot herself and she had the Pilot license and flew in on Friday Morning, in plenty of time for the rehearsal dinner, Allison was eager, to give them both a tour to entice them to sign up. They flew in Abby and Jodie's Priest, Father John Patrick Francis Mulcahy was happy to do marry the son of someone he had served of someone he had served in Korea with, more than he was honored to marry the President's nephew. He was glad to see Charles III who he hadn't seen in a few years.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered today, to see these two people bound together in Holy Matrimony, now Charles repeat after me, I Charles take thee Caitlin as my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, from this day forward, all the days of my life. Father Mulcahy said

"I Charles take Caitlin, as my lawfully wedded Wife to have and to hold in sickness and health for better or worse, for richer or poorer, from this day forward all the days of my life." Charlie said

"And Caitlin, repeat after Charles as my lawfully wedded husband to have and hold in sickness and health for better or worse, for richer or poorer, from this day forward, all the days of my life." The father said

"And now you have exchanged vows, and declared your love for another, we will exchange the rings, Sam, David?" He asked Kate's Nephews. They handed them the bands which were made by the jeweler here in Eureka, they were made of Polished Light Grey Titanium ring with an Engravings of infinity symbols on the exterior of each ring, and their names Charlie and Kate forever in the inside.

"Repeat after me, Charles With this ring, I thee wed." Father Mulcahy said

"With these ring I thee wed.'" Charles said.

"Caitlin same thing." He said

She slips the thing onto Charles finger she said. "With this ring I you wed."

Wife, you may now kiss the bride." The old priest said. They recreated the Navy World War II time square Kiss, and everyone clapped, and they slowly broke apart, and then he escorted her down the aisle and they went to the reception. The reception was a fun, boisterous affair, but in true Eureka fashion it couldn't go completely smoothly. And a scientist researching tornado's accidentally releases an artificial twister on Eureka lucky we get everyone in the Inn, or inside other buildings, and all of Eureka's buildings are protected. But not all outdoor experiments, cars, mail boxes, street signs are where they started. They go the president and Mrs. Bartlett into the Sheriffs Bunker, separate from the rest of their family until it was over, he was enchanted by SARAH. And she promised to call. After everything was fixed, and safe, the president went on a tour of the facilities, and was thoroughly impressed. On the Monday after the wedding, he couldn't spend the whole week, there, as much as He wanted to. There was so much to see! They did give him a Robot dog though, A reddish Male Golden Retriever. And as far as anyone was concerned it was a regular dog. He named it, Galileo. Galileo would practically live by Jed Bartlett's side, as a companion dog, when he got sicker, and for now was just a faithful friend and stayed by his side in the oval office, helped protect him. The secret service was thrilled. They ordered a second dog, Abby Bartlett, Australian terrier which hated to be on her lap, but would be by her side. She named it, Asclepius, after the Greek God of Healing and patron God of Physicians. They thought it was great for Protection and they were well behaved and hygienic.

Meanwhile back in Eureka, Kate and Charlie were saying Goodbye to the rest of their family, they were leaving one by one. A few weeks later they started talking names, they decided on Honoria for the a first name, after Charlie's Aunt who died of brain tumor when she was 30, but back in the 50s, there was nothing anyone could do for that. Honoria Grace Winchester, was decided. Grace after Caitlin's Mom. They decided to design the nursery. They decided on Godparents. Zoey Bartlett Would Be her Godmother, and her Brother Daniel would be the Godfather. They asked them, they both agreed. They thought about asking friends but decided to keep it in the family.

She was four Months pregnant and they started to design the Nursery, they went with blue clouds on the ceiling and top part of the wall a beautiful landscape mural on each of the walls a plush dark green carpet. When she was seven Months Pregnant something she was wrong she started bleeding she woke up her husband, she called an ambulance, and they got her to medical. They didn't manage to stop the birth, and the baby was born at thirty weeks. She was 3.6 pounds at birth. They instantly developed her lungs, she needed the incubator to keep warm, eat, breath, she was in the NICU, for a Month, the time was cut in half at Eureka, it also developed her brain there unlike NICU's outside of Eureka when she left Eureka NICU, she would have a brain of someone her biological age, instead of gestational age, the Todd's, Bartlett's, and Winchester's new but didn't descend, the christening they did on their own in case, she died, without one. By the time, Honoria, who they had started calling Honey got out of the NICU she was one month one and thinking and acting like a One month old, and eating, sleeping, breathing, all on her own and she was 6 pounds three ounces and 13 inches long. She had light brown hair, and soft brown eyes.

Two weeks later Kate was Back at work, and Honey was in GD daycare, the trials and tribulations and Dr. Winchester, and his wife Kate Baxter went by quickly, Went they fired the Sheriff in 2009, and then Henry Vetoed that, and Andy became the second Deputy, they actually had a second prototype, Kale Williams and his wife had left, and her second in command became Deputy Andy's 'Brother', Taylor. A 6'2, broad shouldered, blonde with a crew cut and Green eyes, who insists on wearing novelty robot socks to show his individuality. He has a good sense of humor, and is good back up, and can be very serious, and loyal. In March of 2010, Kate became Pregnant again this time with a Boy who would become Charles Emerson Winchester V. Kate and Charlie lived Happily ever after there, and unlike the other time line, Eureka was never closed down.


End file.
